


of experiments, cheek kisses and closets

by rosietvlers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, fitz is panicking, jemma is calm but sassy, just a small drabble to practise my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosietvlers/pseuds/rosietvlers
Summary: At first it seemed like a good idea – breaking into the lab to finish their experiment at 3 am.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr - reindeerhamilton (after the holidays it's lafatyette); the first sentence prompt was “I know you’re afraid but we can’t hide in this closet forever.”.
> 
> it's extremaly short and i'm not sure what it is, really, but i hope you'll enjoy it! <3

“I know you’re afraid but we can’t hide in this closet forever!” Jemma says trying to stop herself from laughing and failing. Fitz sends her a death glare so she clears her throat but she just can’t stop smirking.  
  
“Hey!” Fitz whispers, offended by her behavior. “This is serious, don’t you understand? If Weaver comes here, we’re dead!”  
  
“I’m pretty sure no teacher has ever murdered their students for trying to learn something. Stop panicking, it’ll be fine!” Jemma assures her best friend but in reality, she’s a bit stressed out too. At first it seemed like a good idea – breaking into the lab to finish their experiment at 3 am – yes, it actually did for both of them – but now that they are sitting in the closet, hiding, after they heard some noise, she’s not so sure they’re going to make it alive. What they did was illegal, after all, even if they had good intentions.  
  
Finally, the noise stops and they hear something that’s probably the sound of locking the door.  
  
“See? It’s fine!” Simmons says too enthusiastically “Now please move, we have to leave!”  
  
Fitz still doesn’t look too convinced but he opens the closet door carefully, checking if no one is in the lab and then he walks out.  
  
“We’re never, ever doing something like this again, Simmons. Not even for million dollars.”  
  
Simmons shrugs, trying to act casually and not scared at all after all of this.  
  
“Okay, don’t worry. But hey, you did fine, the last time we were trying to hide from someone you sneezed and we got caught!”  
  
He tries to say something, probably, but Jemma kisses his cheek and suddenly he stops talking.  
  
She raises her eyebrows and Fitz clears his throat.  
  
“I’m tired. Let’s go back quickly, before someone catches us!”


End file.
